Rainstorm Pouncers
Rainstorm (VPNM003) was born in a wild mob. His mother was either the dominant female or a subordinate, and his father was either the dominant male or a rover. His littermates remain unknown, though there is a chance that Thunder (VPNM001) and Tornado (VPNM004) were his littermates. They all survived to adulthood. Some time later, Rainstorm went roving with Lighten, Thunder, and Tornado and they left the group. Pouncers They were later found to have joined with three Leprechaun females to form the Pouncers. It took four months until finally Lighten was viewed as the dominant male. Rainstorm went roving with Tornado and Thunder often. In December 2012, Thunder overthrew Lighten and ousted him, Lighten later died from TB. Then in March 2011, Tornado and Rainstorm went roving and didn't rejoin. Vyrwolves The two males joined the Vyrwolves who hadn't had a dominant male for two years after dominant male Nuka left the group. Rainstorm lost to his brother Tornado who took over as dominant male. Then in October 2011, Rainstorm was seen mating with Sly-eye's eldest daughter, Bloody Valentine. Then in December 2011, she gave birth to their three pups, two females, Cupid and Arrow, and one male Bowstring. In July 2012 he went roving and left the group. Chatterboxes Rainstorm joined up with four Isikaras females and they formed the Chatterboxes. However, his mate Copycat died two months later after being hit by a car and two wild males joined the group and kicked Rainstorm out, he then returned to the Vyrwolves Heartbreakers In September 2012, the Vyrwolves split equally. Rainstorm was in Sly-eye's fraction but he left and joined the other half where he took dominance beside his old flame Bloody Valentine, though she was already pregnant. Rainstorm left to rove and two Servals males joined the group. Rainstorm's Group For a time, Rainstorm decided to form his own mob and had several females from different groups, however most deserted and finally the group was shrunk down to only Rainstorm, former dominant female Ashley, and her sister Millie. Rainstorm mated with Frog while he was roving with Reggie Kool Kats and led her to where the group was, however Rainstorm and Reggie abandoned them and Rainstorm has currently been bitten by a puff adder. Froggers Rainstorm joined the Froggers with Reggie, but neither took dominance. Rainstorm managed to recover from his Puff Adder bite, although he didn't challenge Cougar for dominance. Rainstorm and Reggie spent most of their time roving. Tytos The two males soon joined the Tytos and ousted Harvey. Although he was older, Reggie took dominance over Rainstorm. Unfortunately, their joining was not enough to stop the decline of the Tytos and the group was soon lost. Popkats Alone once more, Rainstorm and Reggie roamed around until they teamed up with two evicted females from the Sweet-tooths. Rainstorm and Chocolate took dominance, but the group was unable to grow in number and was eventually lost. Having lost Reggie prior to this, Rainstorm was alone and collared in order to keep tabs on his whereabouts. Pretenders After many months of roving at nearby groups, Rainstorm was able to join the Pretenders alongside Snowy, Stinking Bishop, and Lobster. He was an old meerkat now and Finn had no interest in taking a new mate, but Rainstorm was able to father a litter with Royal, although one of the pups was killed by a pregnant Cherry.